1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved shelf assembly for use in home and professional garages for the purpose of storing heavy components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many shelf assemblies exist and have been available for some time. These shelf assemblies may be free-standing, or may be supported tied to a wall. An example of the latter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,325 by Jay G. Fenwick. In this patent, slotted vertical supports are fastened to a back wall. Shelf brackets having hooks, are fitted into slots in the vertical supports and a metal shelf made of welded rods is fitted on top of the shelf brackets. The whole forms a lightweight adjustable shelf assembly. The assembly will support light weight objects, but does not appear suitable for heavy, bulky objects such as automotive equipment. Free-standing metal shelving assemblies for use in garages and other places, are typically constructed of vertical, angled supports, two on each end, and metal shelfs that are bolted between each set of angled supports. One or more cross-braces may be bolted diagonally across the back of the assembly for rigidity. Such a design is familiar and generally available in hardware stores. The shelving on these assemblies are not however, generally adjustable, since the shelves form part of the construction holding the assembly rigid. Free-standing shelf assemblies also take up more floor space than do wall-mounted assemblies, and in a home garage, such additional floor space may not be available. Thus, there exists a need for an adjustable shelf assembly that is supported tied to a wall, and capable of supporting heavy, automotive type equipment and objects for use in a home garage or professional garage.